deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Gaia vs Godzilla
Dark Gaia vs Godzilla is a what if? Death battle by Vrokorta featuring SEGA's Dark Gaia and Toho's Godzilla. -'WORK IN PROGRESS-' Description Two of the most destructive giant monsters around will battle it out to see who's more destructive. Interlude Wiz: When you see giant monsters, you know you're in trouble. Boomstick: But some giant monsters put you in MUCH more danger than the rest. Like Dark Gaia, the god of destruction. Wiz: And Godzilla, the King of Kaiju. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle. Dark Gaia Wiz: Sonic has faced many enemies throughout his life of heroism, but most can't compare to Dark Gaia. Boomstick: Dark Gaia was created by the earth to keep balance between good and evil along with his counterpart, Light Gaia. In short, the Earth created Dark Gaia so he would destroy the planet, which seems kinda stupid to me. Wiz: Dark Gaia is an immortal being created at the beginning of time. Whenever Dark Gaia's around, he'll wreak havoc on the Earth. When this happens, Light Gaia comes to stop him. Boomstick: Which he succeeds in doing EVERY time! Wiz: After being defeated, Dark Gaia and Light Gaia are sealed back into the Earth to sleep for millions of years before they come back. Boomstick: This guy spends most of his life sleeping! Then what makes him so great!? Wiz: Well, when he's awake at full power he has six arms, each equipped with long sharp claws. Boomstick: That it? Wiz: He can shoot lasers. Boomstick: Now that's what I'm talk'n about. Wiz: He uses the energy he's composed of to do this and other things. Boomstick: Yeah, like he can put it in his hands for extra damage or to block hits. Wiz: Dark Gaia also possesses tentacles. When he channels his energy through them, he can create a nearly indestructible force-field strong enough to hold off Super Sonic. Boomstick: But not strong enough for Light Gaia to break through. Wiz: Dark Gaia is tremendously powerful, able to match Light Gaia blow for blow, and even more so in his perfect form. Boomstick: Speaking of which, Dark Gaia's Perfect form will be the one used in the fight cause that's his full form. Wiz: Dark Gaia is also very durable, as he can take an energized punch from Light Gaia and shake it off like it's nothing. Boomstick: Another important thing about him is that he's pretty much invulnerable to heat cause he can stand in the Earth's molten magma like it's a bubble bath. Wiz: He can also turn his energy into monsters, but that won't be very helpful in this fight. What WILL be helpful, is his ability to draw energy from the negative energy of everything around him. Boomstick: You'd think a giant monster would be really slow and Dark Gaia's no exception, but his reflexes are pretty good cause he can slash fast enough to hit Super Sonic, who's faster than light. He can even slash with all six arms at once. Wiz: And that's not all! Dark Gaia can throw balls of electricity that paralyze opponents, but these can be knocked back at him to stun him instead. He also shoots purple orbs. Boomstick: And he can throw stuff with his mind! INCLUDING LAVA! Wiz: That's telekinesis Boom. Boomstick: Who cares!? It's awesome! Wiz: Yes well, with that said lets move on to feats. Boomstick: There's the magma thing we mentioned earlier, but their's also his main purpose, HE CAN DESTROY THE FREAK'N EARTH! Wiz: Now he's no Beerus, but it's still a feat that he's capable of doing, even if we've never seen its full extent. Boomstick: He's held his own against Super Sonic AND Light Gaia alongside putting the former unconscious. Sure he lost (again) but how many sonic characters can say have done anything like that? Like one. Wiz: He's enveloped the world in darkness, damaged the nearly invincible Super Sonic through sheer force, and immobilized Light Gaia using all six hands. He can even fire his lasers at point-blank range. Boomstick: Course with all that power he's gotta have a weakness to explain why he loses so much. Wiz: Indeed, a very obvious one at that, make that seven. Boomstick: Yep those giant eyes are the only thing keeping Dark Gaia from destroying the Earth. Wiz: While hitting the six smaller eyes with enough force can cause him great pain, hitting his big middle eye hard enough can kill him. Boomstick: And his electro balls can be used against him. But that don't mean you can trifle with this monster, cause he'll kill anyone who gets in his way. Godzilla Boomstick: The King of the Monsters is back to kick ***! Wiz: We've covered Godzilla before, but we'll need to do it again so everyone gets the memo. Boomstick: When humans were testing nuclear weapons, they woke up Godzilla and turned him into giant, bad***, rampaging beast! Vrokorta: For this fight, Godzilla will be 100 meters tall, the same height as the original DB. Boomstick: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM!?!?!? Vrokorta: I'm writing the FDB. Boomstick: Fine, but give me a warning next time you wanna jump in like that. Wiz: Godzilla's nuclear energy is so great that most mortal beings can't survive being near him. Boomstick: He contaminates anything and everything in his wake. Wiz: But that's not what makes him special, his tremendous strength is what he's noticed for. Boomstick: His strength is enough to lift and throw weights of at least 20,000 tons! Wiz: He can use this strength to treat others monsters like play things and toss them silly. Boomstick: He can also use this strength to hammer his enemies with his fists, and he can generate energy through his body for more powerful blows! But that's not where it ends, he can use his tail as a weapon too. This thing is strong enough to bring down buildings and topple other monsters. Vrokorta: He can also use it for one of a kind attacks. Boomstick: LIKE HIS CRAZY, TAIL SLIDING DROP KICK!!! Wiz: He can also emit atomic energy from every inch of his body in a short range pulse to attack nearby surrounding enemies. Boomstick: Then we also have his ultimate technique, THE ATOMIC BREATH. Vrokorta: When muscles and drop kicks aren't enough to get the job done, Godzilla fires concentrated radiation from his mouth. Wiz: This blast was powerful enough to kill some kaiju in one shot. Boomstick: And it's hot too. This stuff was officially stated to be 500,000 degrees C normally, and he can make it hotter! Vrokorta: Normally, he can increase the heat, but that's NOTHING compared to what he can really do. Wiz: He can use the Spiral Heat Ray. This attack is just like the atomic breath, but MUCH hotter. It can reach temperatures ranging from 900,000 degrees C to 1.2 million degrees C, hot enough to burn his own mouth. Boomstick: His atomic breath can even cause explosions when they hit something. Vrokorta: And don't think Godzilla's some glass cannon or something. Wiz: Godzilla is strong enough to survive a hydrogen bomb. Boomstick: And regular ol' guns and tank shells are like nothing to this guy. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Vrokorta: I'm ready to see who wins. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Who do you think will win? Godzilla Dark Gaia Fight Results '-WORK IN PROGRESS-' Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles